Forbidden Desires
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: An amber eyed man haunts her dreams and her mind. He desires her, he lusts for her, he will do anything to get her. How far can one man go to get the woman he desires?


New story...well not actually. This is my first one-shot and I'm fairly proud of it. It has been haunting me for some time and I couldn't find it in myself to continue my other fics without writing this.

**Warning: My first dark fic**...possibly even some limey goodness...possibly more. Don't read if you don't fancy these things. You have been warned! **Possible M content...**

Dis**blaimer:** It's not mine but that doesn't stop me from fantasizing about it!

* * *

_Amber. The color of melted gold_

_Crimson. The color of spilled blood_

She could feel him watching her. Yes he was a man...she had never seen him but her body hummed with his closeness. He was behind her; she could feel his hot breath on the sensible skin of nape. It sent thrills of...what was it? She had never felt so alive before.

Like there were no limits to the sky...no limits to what she could do.

She wanted to turn around, wanted to see his beautiful angular face, wanted...She didn't know him. She had never seen him; everything around her was shrouded in shadows, yet she knew instinctively that he would be breathtaking. Her soul sang it and she wanted nothing more than to stay here forever. With him.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her small waist, drawing her into a well-built chest. It was always the same...his masculine voice would always send shivers up her spine. Melted honey and darkness...like his eyes.

"I have finally found you...my queen."

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open, greeted by the morning light. The air smelled faintly of rain and pine trees...the perfect aroma to wake up too, if you were not Kamyia Kaoru that is.

The young gipsy woman simply groaned and rolled over, trying to immerse herself in her dreams again.

She could still feel his presence although it was fading away little by little until it was nothing more than a faint memory. She smiled. He had been bolder this time and she could still feel his lips nibbling on the shell of her ear. Her legs were wobbly and she had even been standing...

Kaoru was awoken from her daydream by a loud bang on the door followed by someone shouting her name.

"Sano?" she swung her legs over the side of the bed and straightened her ruffled skirt and blouse before running to the door. A tall spiky haired man stood in the doorway, his brown eyes narrowed with worry and fear.

"Misao's gone..." Kaoru gasped and her knuckles gripped the wooden door tightly. "She and Shougo went in the Forest while we were sleeping..." the tall man swallowed tightly. "They didn't come back..."

"But why? Didn't they know that no one goes there at night? It's dangerous...werewolves, vampires...they could be dead by now, lying somewhere." Kaoru rambled on the verge of tears. How could Misao be so irresponsible? She was her best friend...

"Kaoru..." Sanosuke put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder but his expression was grim. "We've sent a search party...if they are alive, then we will find them?"

The gipsy woman nodded slowly, trying to compose herself again. "How is Megumi taking it?" It would be much worse, after all Megumi and Misao were sisters and even though the foxy woman never said it, Kaoru knew that she loved her energetic sister with all her heart.

Sanosuke pursed his lips. "She is devastated. She cried herself to sleep and she wouldn't even talk to me. Do you think that you could...?"

"Don't worry...I will go see her as soon as possible." She smiled in understanding and watched the young man nod back and walk away. She didn't need to be too observant to notice the heaviness in his usually graceful steps...he was burdened by enough remorse.

Her soft baby blue eyes swung to the silent forest. The tall wall surrounded them from the outer world but Kaoru knew that if those creatures wanted, they could easily break through. She closed her eyes...if that ever happened a massacre would ensue and no heaven sent force could help them.

No movement, no sound came from the empty, dead trees. It was like all the life had been sucked out of the air...and in actuality it had been. No animals dared cross the Forbidden Forest; no light penetrated the thick white fog that surrounded everything.

The wind was neither cold nor was it warm, leaving those who lived here in a perpetual state of normality. Some said that the forest was bewitched and the horrors living there could rip a man to pieces in no time. She just hoped that Misao and Shougo weren't the ones to fall pray.

Being a telepath only made it worse for her and the guilt was overbearing knowing that she could not find her friend. Some people thought her strange, some thought her a gift from God, Kaoru just considered herself ordinary. After all, in a forest full of supernatural beings what was the definition of strange?

Aside from her powers, weak as they were, the gipsy considered herself a very plain woman. Long inky hair, blue eyes and healthy olive tan. Kaoru considered herself lucky for her skin was a shade or two lighter than that of her people. It made her more refined and somehow beautiful.

Every man in the small makeshift caravan village seemed to think so and many had hurried to ask for her hand in marriage, promising everything she could ever desire. She had turned each and every one down...none could match him. Her dream lover.

His kisses were scorching, his eyes amber pools of desire and lust, his blood a rich crimson raging with passion and power so great that it scared her to think such a man could actually exist. A man who could love her with such unbridled devotion. She shuddered although she felt no cold.

Kaoru sighed when she noticed that she had been standing in the doorway of her home for some time now. Right now though, she was past caring...she just wanted to stay and enjoy the morning fresh air, to try and do her best to help Misao and Shougo.

She closed her eyes once more, summoning for that hidden spark of power hidden within the deepest bowels of her soul and she found it almost immediately...a blue flame that lit the darkness of her mind with violet and navy blue reflexes. Instinctively she let it go, willing herself to maintain control.

As softly and fluidly as a wave of water it spread through the small camp, sending different sensations to all those who felt it. But Kaoru didn't stop there. No, she urged the flame to spread past the large towering walls and the barren terrain that surrounded it, towards the trees the announced the beginning of the Forbidden Forest.

Her expression never wavered even as she felt an evil presences surround her, trying to find a weak point in her mental barriers. The Forest was trying to attack her. Kaoru went on, her resolve firm and her mind and heart willing to find those who were missing.

Kaoru didn't know how long she searched. A moment or maybe an eternity...her eyes snapped open and a muted whimper escaping her parted lips.

She hadn't managed to find them but something had found her.

* * *

Sano paced his small home, his eyes absently taking in the rustic appearance of his caravan. Made out of wood like every other caravan, it was spacious holding two small chambers. A small table was set in the middle of the room and surrounding it were small cushions instead of chairs.

A few cupboards were neatly lined next to the walls and a large wardrobe was sitting in a shaded corner. He sighed. Everything was ordinary just like it should be in the home of a gipsy.

The little details counted, those that clearly showed the hand of a woman. The yellow curtains, the vividly colored rugs thrown over the wooden boards to give the caravan a homey appearance, the clean dustless chambers.

The tall man collapsed down on the floor, slumping against the wall. What was the point of being the leader of the gypsies if he couldn't even save one or two of them?

Chocolate eyes looked at the door separating him from his wife with something akin to longing. They had been married for only a year and now tragedy had already struck. Sano passed a hand through his hair, trying to comb the wild bangs back.

Where was Kaoru? Didn't she say that she would be here? In the meantime he was reduced to waiting here...helplessly. He hated that word. It came out bitter and tongue biting.

Sanosuke had sworn to himself that he would never feel like this ever since...ever since rogue werewolves had killed his parents, his only family.

A soft knock came. Immediately Sano leaped to his feet and opened the door. Kaoru smiled at him, although Sanosuke could clearly see that she was shaken about something. Putting it upon Misao's disappearance, he shrugged and moved back inviting her in.

"Has she come out yet?" the gypsy woman stopped in the middle of the room, throwing a hooded look from beneath her hair. She was wearing her usual white loose blouse and long navy blue skirt. Even so simply dressed, Sanosuke had to admit to himself that she looked positively breathtaking.

Well not as much as his dear Megumi but still...he smiled mentally. Women in these parts were few and getting fewer. Children were almost nonexistent. The gypsies were a dying tribe. The creatures living on the other side of the forest seemed to prefer taking their females...they would either end up as food for the werewolves and vampires...or worse, potential mates.

"No. She didn't want to...what took you so long?" his eyes held accusations. Kaoru bristled. How dare he? Nonetheless she kept her composure.

"You might want to remember Sanosuke that it was you who asked me to come here..." her voice was razor sharp. "If you do not want me here, than perhaps I should leave and let you take care of the problem."

She made to leave but he caught her hand. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to pour my anger on you. I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

Kaoru nodded and smiled. He truly did look exhausted. Well she was going to let him get away...just this time.

"Fine, oh exulted leader of the lowly ones..." Kaoru joked trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Sano smiled. She and Megumi had given him that nickname when they were only children. He was somewhat impressed by the blue-eyed girl's spirit and happiness at a time like this.

He knew that underneath that cool, composed face, Kaoru was just as worried as everybody else was. She was just better with hiding her emotions.

"Well then, why don't we fix this?" Kaoru tried the doorknob but found that it couldn't turn in any direction. She sighed. "Or not...maybe YOU should fix this."

"Megumi. Love please, open the door." No answer. Both sighed.

"Kaoru is here to see you...please open the door love." The silence stretched for a few moments before shuffling sounds started coming from behind the door. Finally there was a small click and the door was unlocked.

Sanosuke frowned and pain flashed in his brown orbs. Kaoru could guess what he was thinking even without her powers. Megumi was acting like child throwing a tantrum and it was about time that someone thought her to behave.

"Megumi?" she slowly entered the room, noting the pillows and clothes thrown askew in the room. She cocked an eyebrow when she discovered her best friend lying on her bed, wide crimson eyes fixed on the brown wood above her. No tears fell from her eyes; no movement came from her stiff limbs.

Kaoru analyzed the situation calmly and then closed the door softly. As soon as it was only the two of them, the telepath crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her twinkling blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" her voice was but a harsh whisper but Megumi seemed to have heard it because her eyes turned to lock with her friend's.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Is it not obvious?" Megumi snorted. "I want to be alone..." there was threat hidden there but Kaoru took no heed of it. Instead she advanced slowly.

"Since when does wanting to be alone, give you the right to hurt your husband's feelings? To abandon your people who need you now?"

The medicine woman stiffened and stood up, scrutinizing her friend with piercing eyes. "What would you know about my suffering?"

"I know enough to realize that outside that door is a man who wants desperately to talk to you, to share your suffering and do whatever he can to help you, because he loves you. I know that everyone is on high alert, scared and terrified and most of all I know that Misao wouldn't have wanted you to wallow in self pity and suffering here...alone. Do you think I know enough?"

Kaoru glared at Megumi and Megumi glared back but under her icy look, the doctor couldn't help but calm down. Everything the younger gypsy had said was right...and she knew it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Megumi put her head between her hands and collapsed on the bed, small sobs shaking her frame. How could she have acted this way? Blaming Sanosuke for something that was not his fault...the man tried harder than anything to take care of the village.

She wouldn't blame Kaoru if she felt disgusted by her actions. But then again, the telepath had a certain of surprising people.

Small hands set themselves on her shoulders, offering silent comfort. Kaoru's eyes were soft, a contrast from her earlier coldness.

"I do not hate you Megumi, nor will I ever...you seem to forget that I can read minds so I advice you to stop thinking such twisted things. They do not suit you in the least." Straightening herself and her clothes the young woman smiled placidly.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to be somewhere..." her expression turned playful. "Besides I'm not the one supposed to be here. There's a certain chicken head waiting outside...you know the saying. There's nothing better after fighting than making up."

Something in her eyes, told Megumi that Kaoru wasn't referring to just a simple kiss. Her cheeks reddened even as she scowled fiercely.

"Kaoru..." the doctor hissed and Kaoru tried to placate her friend by putting her hands in front of her chest.

"Now, now, I was merely trying to help you..."

"Really? And how are you doing that?"

Kaoru smiled. "Well for one, you're not thinking about Misao anymore...and second, normality is always welcomed in these situations."

She made her way towards the door, feeling the confused gaze of her friend on her back.

"Wait..."

The words halted her just as she was about to open the door. "Why are you acting so normal? So happy?"

Kaoru merely smiled, a hint of mystery hidden beneath that simple gesture. "Because I believe that wherever she is, Misao is happy..."

"And Shougo...?"

"Not even I have answers to everything..."

* * *

Kaoru sat cross-legged, her eyes closed in deep meditation. It took perfect balance not to move or even twitch...especially since the wall was only so wide. Three days had passed in a blur and so many things had happened in such a short time span.

She remembered when the men sent to search for Misao came back carrying Shougo's body with them. A large gash stretched from his hipbone to his opposite shoulder but no more blood poured out of it.

That was how they had found him. No blood anywhere. No sign of Misao anywhere. It was like the earth had swallowed her whole, like she had never actually existed.

But how could she have not when both Megumi and Kaoru had such fond memories of the perky girl? Even in her mind, the young telepath could see those emerald eyes glittering with happiness and youth, the way Misao would bounce up and down every time she was excited.

She forced herself to remember their childhood, their childish games, the first time both 'feel in love'. Every memory was precious to her and she would cherish it, even if Misao wasn't there to laugh.

Megumi and Sano had acted strong, trying not to cry, both for the life of their sister and for the life of a fallen comrade. The funeral was tonight and the entire village was going to be there. Unlike usual funerals where most people would gather to cry and dress in black and faded shades of gray, gypsies believed that the passing into another world should be celebrated.

It may have appeared crude and dishonoring to others but Kaoru found that she enjoyed it this way better. If a soul felt that his loved ones were in too much pain because of its departure, they may feel inclined to remain in the world of the living forever.

They would damn themselves from ever seeing the light and forever remain wandering souls.

Despite the fact that Misao and Shougo were now officially dead, that didn't stop people from talking. Some even said that Misao wasn't dead at all but that she had passed the border between life and death in a totally different way.

The young girl had been sighted in the forest.

But there had also been other sightings some that made Kaoru curious and even intrigued. Several villagers claimed that they had seen Misao in the company of a handsome young man. Tall, dark and exceedingly handsome, the villagers had said, but unnaturally so. His eyes, like two frozen blue flames, held death to any who dared approach them.

Vampire some claimed. Demon, others believed. Did it really matter?

Whatever or whoever he was, would forever be shrouded in darkness because no person could get close enough to them and neither dared do so either.

Kaoru wondered if it was true. Whether it was, whether it wasn't, she was glad that her friend was all right...human or not.

The gypsy allowed her thoughts to turn into a different direction. Her dreams were more frequent ever since her friend had disappeared. More passionate, darker and longer lasting than usual, they now came as much during day as they did during night.

It frightened her. She couldn't go to sleep at night anymore, knowing that her dreams would come as soon as she closed her eyes. She had tried convincing herself that they were nothing more than the fruit of her overactive imagination but even she was starting to doubt it.

He haunted her, drove her up the wall and Kaoru wished nothing more than to either meet the man or be free of the vivid images plaguing her mind. What she thought was a relief from the real world was now becoming more real than she would've liked.

Opening her gorgeous sapphire eyes, Kaoru wondered if the sun had already set...or maybe the moon had risen? By the darkness surrounding her, she judged that it was night. The light of the moon, the sun...none could get through the thick mist, making the surroundings seem all the more frightening.

It was eating at her nerves. She wondered why? All her life, almost twenty-one years, such petty things had never bothered her. So why now?

The feeling in her gut was telling her that someone or something was watching her. Her spine stiffened visibly as she roamed the forest for any signs of an intruder. Nothing. Not a sign, and yet it was there.

The smell of pine trees and rain invaded her senses and she stiffened even further. A scent so familiar to her senses...

'No, it couldn't be. He isn't real; he never has been! Get a grip Kaoru, you're starting to loose it'

"Kaoru?" her head snapped to look behind her. It was only Megumi and she released a shaky breath.

The scent was gone and the presence too. Kaoru prayed to whatever God was listening that it wouldn't come back...her nerves were far too rattled to take another 'visit'.

"Yes?"

"The ceremony is about to begin. Are you coming down?" the younger gypsy's eyes softened at the sight of her sad friend. Megumi looked about ready to burst into tears. Using the rope latter she had especially made for such occasions, she climbed down, jumping when she was close to the ground.

"Of course." Her voice was softer than she had expected and Kaoru let a small reassuring smile curl her lips upwards. "You're crying again." It was a statement.

The doctor woman smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a mess after all." She wiped a stray tear away and clasped her hands in front of her. "Well...let's get going. I want to be there when my sister crosses to a better realm."

To Kaoru's delight, Megumi smiled, a real smile.

The gathering was beautiful and even more spectacular that both women remembered it. All the gypsy women were dressed in celebration clothes: fiery reds, dazzling yellows, deep blues and some of the old ones even some shades of gray and black.

A large fire rose in the middle, while all around it people were sitting, talking in hushed whispers and murmurs. Kaoru whispered something reassuring in her friend's ear and went to take her own place in a more secluded corner.

As soon as the tall rooster cleared his throat, everyone turned scrutinizing eyes upon him or her. Kaoru almost felt the urge to cringe at both Sanosuke and Megumi's embarrassed and uncomfortable expressions. As Misao's closest relatives, they were supposed to hold a speech...

Woe with them...

"Thank you all for being here...this means a lot to myself and my husband." Megumi's soft voice woke Kaoru out of her reverie and she shook her head, remembering where she was.

"Tonight we...we celebrate the passing of a wonderful young woman, my sister Misao, from this world. My sister was a wonderful girl full of enthusiasm and life. She has always cherished very passing moment choosing to live it to its fullest, no regret, no looking back...that is why I sorely believe that we should not shed any tears."

"Even though it pains us, out little Misao would've never wanted us to mourn her..."

As she spoke, Megumi's eyes gained a tender look, the cinnamon turning into a soft chocolate. Kaoru closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of her friend's voice, smiling imperceptibly when Megumi started deepening memories.

Most were happy ones, clearly Misao's doings, which had most people laughing heartily by the end of the ceremony. Kaoru herself was smiling, a hint of nostalgia present.

_'Oh Misao...if only you were here to enjoy this. But then again, if you were here, we wouldn't be here, talking about you like this. I hope you are happy wherever you are now.'_

_'Don't be sad Kaoru, we will meet again soon.'_ The gypsy gasped, bit it went unheard by all as they were too caught up in listening. Was she the only one hearing this?

_'Mi-Misao? Is that you?'_

No response came and Kaoru started to fidget, her eyes darting from one side to the other.

_'He's coming for you...he's close.'_ Misao's voice came as a whisper, soft, coaxing her to listen. Something crawled up the young woman's spine and her blood roared in her ears, making her deaf to any other sound.

Him again...him. He was real...who was he?

"Kaoru?" for the second time that day, she found herself being awoken from her reverie by Megumi's voice. Everybody's eyes were on her this time and Kaoru could feel her face heat from the blatant stares.

"Would you make the honors?"

Kaoru urged herself not to shrink. She knew what they all wanted yet at this very moment she didn't feel too inclined to dance. Thought was clouding reason.

"Misao would've loved it..." But then again, in front of such a please how could she possibly say no?

"Dance for us Kaoru..."

"Yes he is right. You are a spectacular dancer."

"In Misao's memory..."

Several shouts came from different parts and she nodded, rising herself from her position. Her hands clasped each other above her head and she took a more suggestive pose, her body undulating slightly.

She was stunning. Her white blouse with short sleeves enhanced her tanned arms, which ended with dainty hands and slim fingers. Bracelets encircled her wrists, silver and blue to match her long skirt, which ended at her ankles.

Her long raven hair was down, reaching her waist in waves of silk and sin. No make up was present on her face but she possessed a natural beauty that would shame many.

The music started, slow and seductive, like a lover's caress and someone imitated the call of a wolf. The gypsy woman moved her hips from left to right, at first slow but faster as the drummers and singers became bolder, wilder.

Her feet advanced forward than backward and out of nowhere, her hands produced a blue veil. Women gasped and children clapped, entertained by the show. Kaoru grabbed hold of the piece of material and twirled, her skirts flying after her, her inhibitions forgotten.

It was like she was in a trance...the sounds and images were far away and she allowed herself to close her eyes, to get lost in the music. Again the cry of a wolf...it sounded so real.

Her head swam as she circled around the fire, feeling euphoric, giddy with sudden happiness. She felt two hands place themselves on her body and she immediately recognized them. He was here with her.

Opening her eyes, she could see and feel nothing but closing them, the touch once again reappeared. She let herself go, let herself feel him again.

Had it really been that long since they had last seen each other? No. But a moment without him passed as an eternity without water. She was drunk on him, drunk on their closeness, drunk.

His hands were big and he could easily clasp her small waist in them. His hot breath ghosted beneath sensitive shell of her ear and his body was hard behind her feminine frame. The atmosphere had grown scorching, her skin sensitive as strands of hair brushed it fleetingly.

His hands moved from their position traveling to cup her firm rear, her soft breasts, touching and teasing her neck, stomach and moving lower still...

She twirled, jumped, her hands making graceful motions. Never once did their bodies loose contact. The music was reaching to its climax and starting to slow down. The gypsies applauded.

Amidst the roars of approval she could him, his voice temptation itself...dark and possessive and she thought she would cry.

_'I have come to claim what is mine to take...Kaoru.'_

With one last twirl, Kaoru collapsed on the ground in a low bow, her hands stretched in front of her, touching the earth. The applauses grew louder as people praised her skills.

Beads of sweat rolled down on her face and body, her clothes and hair mulling like a second skin. Raising her head, she smiled.

* * *

Kaoru sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, feeling annoyed and unnerved at the same time. Several days had passed since 'their encounter' as she had dubbed it and she hadn't received any sign from her mysterious visitor. Not even any dreams at night.

Was the man trying to drive her insane?

First he made it clear that he wanted...something...and then he made no move to take...it. Kaoru wondered why she was talking about herself like an object, a possession.

_'Maybe because you're afraid to admit that he wants you...'_ a dark voice whispered in her mind, like a shadow that she couldn't grasp.

Oh great...now even her mind was conspiring against her. But then again who wasn't?

As of late, Megumi and Sano had taken it as their duty to try and wed her of to some young man in the village. Fortunately they were still in a disagreement if they should choose Soujiro Seta or Yukishiro Enishi. Fortunately for the suitors, that was.

Kaoru was actually afraid that her mysterious lover would rip them to pieces...he had made it clearly during different occasions that he was not a man to be trifled with and the gypsy woman was every bit sure that he was not human either.

No man, ordinary, could have such a death aura. Even now she could feel it in her blood...his strength, his passion, his possessive nature...it was slowly trying to meld with her, trying to brand her as his.

He would make his move soon, she was sure...the question that plagued her mind was...

Would she want to resist?

* * *

"She is unsure..." the young woman turned big eyes towards her mate, glittering emeralds crinkling at the corners all the while her pink lips pouted cutely. It made him want to take her on the spot...she was tempting him, the vixen.

"But Aoshi, I want to see her." That look...she knew what it was doing to him. Ice blue orbs turned into a navy blue like the deepest sea...raging with need and desire.

"Unless you want to be thoroughly ravished in a tree Misao...I suggest you stop that." Aoshi's voice was stern but she only smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him forward until she felt the rough bark hit her tree.

Her hand caressed his neck and moved to the front of his pants, feeling his desire for her clearly. Stroking him once, she smiled widely when he growled in pleasure.

"All the more fun for us..." she purred, revealing her pearly fangs.

* * *

"For the last time Megumi, I do not want to get married with Enishi." Kaoru crossed her arms in front of her chest, starring defiantly at the older woman. Megumi pursed her lips and took an accusing stance.

"And why not? You're not getting any younger you know..."

"I'm only twenty for God's sake...I am young." Kaoru grated, wanting nothing more than to bang her head onto the nearest wall.

"Twenty-one tomorrow..." Megumi interrupted with a small laugh. "I'm still having trouble believing this...our little Kaoru is growing up."

"Fine, twenty-one...but I'm still not getting married." She finished, her tone final. The medicine woman sighed...she had hoped that she could possibly distract the raccoon enough to trick her somehow. Damn...

"At least can you tell me why?"

"I have my reasons...it's better this way." Kaoru looked pensive and for a moment Megumi could swear she had seen something dark and predator in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Blinking once, she saw that Kaoru's eyes were the same sapphire blue they had always been.

"Are you feeling well Meg? You seem pale..." Kaoru looked concerned until she noticed that her friend wouldn't stop looking into her eyes. Oh no...what if?

Immediately she turned towards the window in a desperate effort to conceal what she knew would reflect in her blue orbs.

"I'm fine... I'm just seeing things." Kaoru stiffened.

"Perhaps it is better if you go now...I'm tired and it's late." Megumi nodded, not noticing the curt tone the telepath was using.

"Right...good night Kaoru."

"Good night Megumi...and goodbye." Kaoru whispered the last part, like a premonition. The door closed and the gypsy woman was left alone in her little caravan.

"I think I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going to sleep." Rubbing her eyes she fell on the mattress, feeling the bed bend and spring back beneath her weight. Suddenly she couldn't keep her eyes open...it was like the weight of the world had fallen on her shoulders.

The last image she saw as she closed her eyes was that of a shadow moving silently towards her.

_'He is here...'_

Sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Tonight Aoshi?" Misao asked, drawing circles on her lover's naked chest. A blanket was carelessly thrown over them. Her eyes were wide and childish, just as the tall vampire remembered them to be when he had first met her.

He had been drawn to her like a moth to light. At that time she had been with a young man...but that was of little meaning to him. Like a bug underneath his shoe. He had no right to touch her like that, to laugh with her...no one but him had.

With a slash of his claws it was over and the man feel in a puddle of his own blood. She had wept for her friend; she had yelled at him and begged him to kill her too...yet hadn't shunned his touch, feeling the same desperate, unearthly attraction he had.

She had told him a few days later that it was his eyes that had most attracted her. They had somehow ended making love on the forest floor knowing that no beast would dare approach them unless they wanted a slow, painful death. He smiled at the memory.

"Yes, tonight."

* * *

_'I have finally found you...my queen'_

_'Misao's gone...she and Shougo went in the Forest while we were sleeping. They didn't come back...'_

_'Forgive me. I didn't mean to pour my anger on you. I'm just under a lot of stress right now'_

_'Because I believe that wherever she is, Misao is happy...'_

_'And Shougo...?'_

_'Not even I have answers to everything...'_

_'I have come to claim what is mine to take...Kaoru'_

Blue eyes snapped open and a strangled gasp escaped her lips. She was aware of another presence close to her...painfully close.

"You're awake..." a dark purr that sent shivers up her spine. She froze and slowly turned her eyes towards the shadows. Amber eyes watched her from a dark corner and her throat went dry.

She suddenly realized that it was night and she was alone here...well not completely at least.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was hoarse and she moved back on the bed slowly. His eyes never once left her yet he seemed amused with her reaction to him.

"You know why I'm here Kaoru." Her name spilled from his lips like fine wine. She licked her lips and was surprised to see his honey orbs shift to watch them intently.

"Who are you?"

"Kenshin..."

She tested it and liked the way it sounded so she said it again. His obsidian orbs flashed with desire and Kaoru stilled again.

"You like my name my little mind reader?" she felt more than saw his smirk and heard his deliberate footsteps on the wooden floor. He made little to no noise and Kaoru had the feeling that he was doing it on purpose to let her know he was coming.

As his profile came into her focus her eyes widened in awe. He was gorgeous. As much as she could see in the darkness, he was more than she had ever imagined him to be.

His hair was tied into a high ponytail, the crimson color slightly darkened by the shifting shadows. Twin suns looked back at her, set on an angular face with high cheekbones and a stubborn jaw. He was only a few inches taller than her with a slim but muscled body. Not an ounce of fat was present and the creamy-olive tan suited his complexion.

He was perfect.

One hand came to trace his features yet she retracted it before it could actually touch him. She bit her lip, her hand lifted awkwardly in the air and gasped when one of his larger hands grasped hers and brought it to his face.

"There is no need to be shy Kaoru...if you want to touch me than do so." He nipped at the tips of her fingers earning a slight yelp from her, as shock coursed through her veins. She tried to pull back yet found herself unable as he wouldn't let her.

Instead he pulled her flushed frame against his, melding them together like they were one. "What, what are you doing?"

Her protest turned into a whimper as the red head leaned down to nibble on her neck, teasing, tasting the soft skin. Kaoru could do nothing more than to grip onto his shoulders, feeling her legs give beneath her.

"You taste as good as I had imagined it My mate..." his hand went to her lower back, holding her like she nothing more than a weightless feather. Kaoru couldn't think, couldn't even find the power to move out of his embrace; the sensations that were assaulting her now were nothing short of mind blowing.

"What do you want with me?" his mouth stopped exploring and for a few moments they were both silent. The room was pulsing with sexual awareness and the raven-haired woman knew that if something didn't happen soon, she was going to pass out again.

"What do I want my mate?" his mouth curved on the skin of neck. "I want you..."

He maneuvered her body against the wall, one muscled leg parting her boneless ones. He was so close to that special spot and Kaoru had to bite her lip to hold in a moan.

"I want you moaning for me, begging for the release that only I can give you." He drew back to look into her sky colored eyes, his own mirroring her emotions. Lust, desire, passion...dare she hope, even love?

"Touch me Kaoru...in your soul and mind you know that I am the only one for you...and you are the only one for me...you are destined to be my immortal queen, to rule by my side eternally."

His hands traced the soft curved of her body and she closed her eyes allowing her gift to test him, to read him. Walls surrounded his mind but they were let down as she passed, delving deeper into his mind.

An immortal, he had lived alone for so long that he couldn't bring himself to believe that she was here with him. In his mind she saw all the places he had seen, went to all the places he had been...she never imagined that a sunrise could be so beautiful.

It reminded her of Kenshin...crimson, amber, navy blue and pearl colored at the same time. Arms surrounded her from her behind and Kenshin nuzzled her hair tenderly.

"All of this you will see. Let me take care of you My mate, let me take you to places you have never dreamed of going...accept me." His fangs grazed her skin and she leaned back on him, feeling the wind play with her raven locks.

"Yes..."

In a heartbeat they were back in the room and he was kissing her with such fury and desperation that she had to wonder if this was another dream. His lips were hot and demanding and Kaoru slumped against his frame, her hands going to bury themselves into his fiery mane.

Carefully Kenshin moved both their bodies until Kaoru's knees hit the edge of the bed. She fell back with a squeal and the red head vampire smirked, going to sit above her until they were only a few inches apart.

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as his amber eyes bore into hers. There was an unspoken statement in those obsidian orbs and she found herself unable to turn away.

"What do you want me to do My mate?" his hands brushed the tips of her breasts through her white blouse and Kaoru unconsciously arched against him, feeling a painful ache build between her legs.

"I know you ache...tell me." His voice was a purr and his hands smothered down her hip line, even as his hot mouth explored her face delicately. Kaoru couldn't think...the sensations coursing through her were too much and she could only whimper in pleasure as his thumb brushed her pelvic bone. She wasn't even undressed and he had her at his mercy...

"Tell me." His tone deepened.

"I want...you to love me." She didn't dare look at him and she was thankful for the darkness that covered her rosy blush.

"As you wish...my queen." For the second time that night their lips met in a fevered dance. Kaoru made to wrap her arms around his neck, to pull him closer but Kenshin simply tsked and secured both above her head as he continued to explore...

"Do you trust me?" her response came as a breathy moan. He rewarded her by biting the sensitive lobe of her ear.

"Would you die for me?" Kaoru stilled and peered into his liquid orbs almost shyly. She smiled when she found what she was looking for: devotion, possession and especially...love.

"Yes..." she closed her eyes, baring her flawless neck to his hungry gaze. Kenshin couldn't help but growl at the tempting invitation. His pupil dilated, the black mingling with amber and he licked his lips, revealing sharp canines at least two inch long.

"Forgive me..." he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh, drawing a strangled cry of pleasure from his mate. He released her hands and Kaoru's nails bit into his back, drawing red angry lines, even through his clothes.

The red head vampire lapped the blood gently, taking care not to further hurt his beloved. Kaoru whimpered...whether from pain or pleasure she couldn't tell. All she knew was that the sensations were incredible! She could feel his power curling around her like a large cat around its soul mate.

It was beautiful.

"Drink beloved and you shall never again feel pain." Kaoru watched in a daze as Kenshin sat up straight and cut his wrist. She watched a thin line of blood appear and something stirred in her blood. Something dark, something predator and she didn't pull back as her mate urged her to finish the bond.

It tasted sweet, sweeter than she would've imagined and her spirit suddenly felt...inflamed. The room felt hotter and Kaoru could feel the changes take place around her, inside her. She took in the differences around her.

Her vision cleared and darkness suddenly wasn't an obstacle. Her perception of the world had completely changed and she could suddenly see things no ordinary person saw.  
Wetting her parched lips, the dark-eyed woman yelped in pain when her tongue brushed against the needle like daggers that were her teeth. Her nails were longer and Kaoru had no doubt that she could cut straight through anything without breaking a sweat.

She wondered what other psychical attributes she had obtained.

_'Do you like it?'_ Kenshin's voice resounded in her hand, the same deep baritone as if he had spoken.

_'What is happening? Why do I feel like this?' _Kaoru allowed herself to be pulled against her lover's chest, comforted at the steady beat of his heart.

_'Vampires possess more powerful telepathic powers than you do love.'_ Kenshin's voice sounded amused and she bristled, turning upwards to glare at him.

Instead her voice caught as her eyes took in the covetous expression. Like a wolf wanting to ravish his prey.

_'How right you are Kaoru...'_ He removed his shirt and Kaoru blushed from her toes to her ears. She had seen men walking with only their pants as clothing yet never had they made her feel so...ravenous.

Kenshin leaned down and claimed her lips, fiercely, hotly, cutting each and every protest she could utter. Unconsciously, Kaoru's hands landed on his bare chest...steel and silk and she allowed herself to run her tips on the flexing muscles.

The red head hissed when her delicate nails scrapped against a sensitive spot and intensified his passionate attack..

Kenshin took his time in fulfilling his mate's desires, his attack languorous, loving. Her moans were making him the deaf to any other sound and he revealed in her mewls and strangled cries.

She could feel him clearly now. The strength of his thighs and...she turned beat red as her sapphire eyes locked with his smoky ones.

"I promise you mate, that after I've had my way with you, you will be begging me to show you more; you will give yourself to me freely and there will only be pleasure.

The following hours turned into blurs but Kaoru learned that Kenshin was a man of his word. She was worn out by the time he decided he was done with her for the night.

Kaoru felt satiated and content to the point where she could only wrap herself around him.

Her body hummed with a new awareness that she couldn't explain. Her mouth was dry but her words spoke volumes to the man lying next to her.

"Mmmmm, you did good love. I'm going to enjoy teaching you things that you never imagined before. When you wake up..." The red head purred next to her temple and Kaoru murmured her assent. A dark promise that drew the attention of the beast inside her.

Kenshin curled her around him, her back to his chest so that she could feel his breath on the nape of neck. Ginger and pine trees. He smelled of ginger and pine trees.

With that last thought, the young telepath let go of reality knowing that wherever she was, Kenshin would protect her.

* * *

"Sanosuke...Sanosuke...get your last but up and answer the door now." The shout of a woman shook the tall man out of his dreamless sleep. Next to him, Megumi stirred but made no move of waking up.

The gypsy leader smiled lovingly at his wife and pressed a small kiss on her temple. She murmured his name...

"Sanosuke!" the woman's voice became more insistent and the brown haired man, cursed loudly. Putting on a pair of pants, he opened the door, ready to shout at the one who dared wake him up at such an ungodly hour.

Instead, he hissed and shielded his eyes as a bright light hit his unsuspecting eyes.

"What the..." brown eyes slowly got accustomed and he removed the hand, only to gape at the sight in front of him.

"Sano? What's wrong?" Megumi rubbed her sleepy eyes as she came next to her husband. Her cinnamon eyes widened and a gasp came from her parted lips.

The sun. She saw the sun rise from behind the trees, the playful orange and crimson rays illuminating the now green forest. An eagle cried somewhere in the heavens and for the first time both Sano and Megumi noticed that the sky had cleared, leaving a clear blue color.

"W-what happened?" Megumi spluttered. Her mind went into overdrive...the colors were so beautiful...so vivid. It took her breath away.

The empty trees were now a sparkling green full of life and vitality. It seemed almost like a dream.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." The petite gypsy woman squealed. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"How did this happen?" Sano asked never taking his disbelieving eyes from the rising sun.

The girl shook her head vigorously. "I don't know...it was just there when we woke up. I have to go tell the others about this." She didn't wait for the couple to agree with her; instead broke into a dead run, disappearing behind a caravan.

Neither person moved, neither spoke...they were too busy taking in the changes around them. A chilly breeze blew and Megumi brought the shall closer to her shivering body while Sano's bare skin broke into goose bumps.

"We're free..." the medicine woman whispered, feeling a large smile bloom. "We're free..." she shouted, hugging her stunned husband, squeaking when both went tumbling down.

Sanosuke broke out of his trance and laughed freely as he watched his wife's smiling face.

Megumi's face became serious all of a sudden and she stood up, trying to rearrange her clothes. "I have to tell Kaoru..." with that she kissed her husband's bemused face and headed to where her friend was living.

Sano lay there for a few moments, his expression one of confusion. He chuckled...softly at first, than harder.

His wife was impossible sometimes. He shook his head and sprawled his lanky frame on the ground, his brown eyes watching the sky with boyish wonder. The color blue had never looked more beautiful to him.

* * *

Megumi didn't wait for the young gypsy to answer, but barged in the small caravan. "Kaoru come see..." her sentence was cut short as she noticed no one was there. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Everything seemed in order yet no Kaoru. Where could she have gone? Could she have awakened before them?

A blue veil lay forgotten on the bed.

* * *

Okay this is my first bold writing...It has been haunting me for some time now. This was the edited version...if you want to read the full one, go to MediaMiner. This is a one-shot...so I'm not going to update anything anymore!

Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing!


End file.
